


Tick, Tock

by orphan_account



Series: Kiddway One-Shots [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Death, One Shot, Other, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From imagineyourotp.tumblr:<br/>Imagine your OTP spending their last moments together knowing that death would await them shortly.</p><p>owo;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick, Tock

_Bang, bang, pop._

Gunfire had echoed in the ruins in Tulum. A battle was going on, and Edward and James were both leading in the attack against the Spanish troops. Things began to fall apart when a bayonet steered its way through the captain, twisting and turning before the host of the blade shot a round right through.

  
_Tick, tock goes the clock._

  
As James started to drag Edward inland and away from the fight, marksmen fired three bullets at key points in his back. A loud shriek came from him as he dragged Edward on the best that he could. "Edward..." James whispered, before collapsing on the jungle floor and dropping Edward along with him. Looking back, there were two visible trails of blood that led to them.

  
_Two minutes._

  
"Kidd..." Edward responded, weakly. He tried to turn himself to sit up, but due to the excessive blood loss, failed. Instead, his head rotated and allowed him to look at the other one only inches away. "I don't know if I'm going to survive-"

  
"We're not." the other man responded. There was a bleak look on James's face as a struggled sigh came from him. "Death's inevitable."

  
"Well I'm glad we get to die together, yeah?" Edward spoke, shuffling slowly to wrap his free arm around James.

  
"Yeah."

  
_One minute._

  
In response, James wrapped his free arm around Edward. A soft, optimistic smile shone on his face as the two shared one last kiss. There was seconds of silence, before Edward began to speak. "What do you think it's like?"

  
"What?"

  
"After death?"

  
"I honestly don't know."

  
"But we're going to find out soon."

  
_Thirty seconds._

  
A shaky breath came from James as he shuffled closer. "To be honest, I'm scared."

  
"I'm scared as well."

  
"Are we still going to have each other?"

  
"I sincerely hope so."

  
Tears began to stream off of James's face as he felt senses begin to fade: touch, smell, taste, hearing. He could only guess that Edward was experiencing the same.

  
_Ten._

  
Edward matched James's tearful expression as he felt his heart began to slow down.

  
_Nine._

  
"I don't want to die." James spoke.

  
_Eight._

  
"I don't want to, either."

  
_Seven._

  
It was so close. The rise and fall of their chests slowed down, too.

  
_Six._

  
"I..."

  
_Five._

  
Vision began to fade.

  
_Four._

  
"I lo..."

  
_Three._

  
"Kidd, I..."

  
_Two._

  
"Kenway, I really..."

  
_One._

  
"I love you."

  
_Zero._

  
Not soon after, their eyes shut close. It was over. The Assassins lost the battle. The Spanish troops were able to take over Tulum without the guidance of James or Edward. Everything... was lost.


End file.
